Blood Reign
by bfireworks5
Summary: Before Alucard was Alucard, he was Prince Vlad Dracul III or Vlad the Impaler. He was also married to the princess of Russia, Princess Lacie Baskerville; whom he was engaged to since he was two years old. She was the first he turned and was made the No Life Queen until she was killed after a hundred years of being together.
1. Prologue

I have no rights to the Hellsing world or any of its characters except my OC nd the events that are no in the anime or manga. but most are going to be referenced from the manga nd or anime. This my first story on here and hope you'll like it. Its a Alucard x OC love story

_########################################################################_

_England_

Deep in the bawls of Hellsing, sat the No-life King on his throne. A glass of 'wine' in one hand, his head in the other; brooding as he awaited orders and reminisced. As his mind wondered, he started thinking about the new excavation that was taking place in Romania; funded by Sir Integra, his master, and then to his wife whom he lost all those centuries ago. Just the thought of his beloved queen made his unbeating heart clench. As a lone, crimson, blood tear ran down the shadowed side of his face; the door to his chambers slammed open.

In came his fledgling Seras Victoria, a police girl he turned during the mission in Cheddar. "Master, Sir Integra says to get ready to leave for Romania! She said that the team found something!" she exclaimed loudly, jolting Alucard out of his stupor. "Police girl, what have I told you about coming in here!? And also, you're annoying voice is too loud!" he scolded her; causing her to freeze at the sound of his yell as he drained his glass. As he headed toward the door, grabbed her collar, then dematerialized with Seras in tow to his master's office to confirm the mission.


	2. Chapter 1

_Romania_

After the six hour flight from England to Romania; Integra took Alucard, Seras, Walter, and Pip in a helicopter to the dig team. The sight was in the mountains between the capital Bucharest and the city Ruse Pyce.

**Alucard**

_'How nostalgic' _I thought as I remember my days at one of my castles that was located here. Master stepped out of the helicopter and headed toward the director of the dig, Prof. Salvan. "Hello Sir Hellsing, you won't believe what we found." stated the professor as he lead us toward the actual dig. "Can you give us an update on progress?" asked master as they navigated their way through while we just followed. "Yes Sir, so we've discovered a passage that leads to hidden underground chambers. We haven't gotten that far to discover anything yet." a young man said, which I assume is the professor's assistant.

As we advanced toward the entrance, I stiffen due to the power I could feel and I knew that the police girl felt it too because she shuddered and squeaked out a "master!". We proceeded to the cavern that I felt such power.

**Seras**

As we got closer to the passage, I felt a pulse of pure energy rip right through me and made master stiffen. I know that it was powerful because it affected master and terrified me.

**Integra**

As we proceeded down the passage, I noticed my servant and his fledgling acting strange. Alucard looked like stone as we walked down and police girl was jumping at every noise.

**3rd pov**

Soon the team entered the ruins of a once beautiful chamber. The walls and pillars were weathered and crumbling, but still held their majesty. Green vegetation climbed the walls and ceiling, growing through the cracks and blanketing some of the crumbling stairs. Sunlight poured through some of the missing chunks in the ceiling, causing spotlights that added to the cavern's mystique. As the team split to explore their own curiosities, one stood as a statue not moving an inch.

**Alucard**

When we stepped into the chamber, everything and everyone froze. Time seemed to have rewound itself to when the room was originally made and used. I stood still in front of the main staircase, lost in memory not noticing that master and the others moved to explore the room. I snapped out of my thoughts as everyone took noticed to what was in the middle of the room. As they approached it, I took out Casull and fired a shot.

**3rd pov**

**Bang!** echoed around the chamber, scaring everyone half to death and turned toward the sound's origin. "What is the meaning of this?!" Integra shouted as she looked at her family's pet. There stood Alucard; Casull in hand, smoke coming from the end of its barrel and face grim. "Don't get any closer." he growled, face half shadowed but eyes glowing bright scarlet; sending chills through everyone. In this chamber laid his love. This was the resting place of the No-life queen.

#########################################################

Not sure on if there is a mountain range between the two cities and those are actual places in Romania


	3. Chapter 2

_Chamber_

**3rd pov**

Everyone was frozen as they watched the elder vampire descend the stairs and walk toward the room's center where the tomb lay.

**Alucard**

_'I finally found you.' _I thought as I walked toward the tomb. The power pulse grew in strength with every step I took, affecting not only police girl but the humans in the room. I flared my own aura as I got closer and laid my hand on the top, causing the pulse to stop.

**Integra**

It was complete silence as we watched Alucard move toward the stone monument. As he got closer, the atmosphere in the room grew more dense. _'What is the feeling?' _I thought to myself as I watched everyone else feel it too. As soon as the pressure amounted to crushing, it vanished. Breathing a sigh of relief, we turned to receive a shocking sight.

There stood my servant next to the tomb running his hand slowly along the lid. What was really an almost frightening sight was that he was mumbling something, almost as if to soothe it as if alive. Also the look in his eyes and expression on his face. Instead of his usual damn smirk, it was a small smile that was tender and his eyes were soft; loving, almost human with a hint of sorrow. "What was that?" I demanded, hating the feeling that just left.

**Seras**

Master was acting strange; first he told everyone not to move, then came that pressure, and then master with a strange look. The more we stay here, the more it terrifies me. "What was that?" Sir Hellsing demanded, taking out one of her signature cigars and takes a drag after lighting it. From what I could see, everyone is pretty shook up from the recent events.

**Alucard**

Hearing my master's demand snapped me out of my thoughts and turned toward the shocked group, a scowl marring my features.

"That was an energy pulse, at low frequencies it works like radar, alerting the person of a disturbance where they're at. Its more sensitive because it also gives feedback on the disruption and now high a risk it can be to the user. At high frequencies, it can become a physical mass that'll affect anyone or anything in said room. Only old and powerful vampires and/or creatures can do it. She didn't know or recognize anyone's aura, so she went on the defense." I answered while unconsciously stroking the stone cover.

"So your mean, a vampire iz in 'ere?" asked the Wild Geese captain, surprised as much as the rest of them with this new information. "Yes, she only calmed down when I did the same." I answered. "Umm, master you keep using "she" as if you know who's in there. So, who is she?" my annoying fledging asked nervously, fidgeting and occasionally looking at her feet.

**3rd pov**

There was a long pause, where everybody looked expectedly at the powerful vampire to continue. Alucard took a quick sweep of everyone's face before letting out a sigh and turning his full attention to the raised marble container. "She is...my wife." he said in a soft hesitant voice, just loud enough for everyone in the chamber to hear. After a few minutes, the initial shock wore off and they made arrangements to take the tomb since no one could open it. It was craned out and put on a big rig to be transported to the train to be taken on a cargo ship to England.

Taken from the docks to the Hellsing mansion, the tomb was placed in one of the underground chambers, connecting to the no life king's. After the grueling trip, everyone retired for the night except for one. Alucard stayed in the newly occupied chamber a bit long, admiring its beauty before sliding the stone off center. "I finally have you again, I won't let anything happen to you this time. I promise you my queen." he whispered before leaving for his own coffin. Not noticing the stone slab moving back into place, as if never been disturbed.


	4. Chapter 3

_England_

**3rd pov**

It's been a week since the recovery of the vampire queen's coffin, but nothing has happened. Every attempt to open it has been futile; crowbars snap, slug hammers crumble, cranks break, even the jaws of life submitted to the powerful enchantment guarding the tomb. This caused Integra great frustration and stress while it gave Alucard amusement and entertainment. "My wife was always funny when it came to locks. She knew her way around an impenetrable spell and a good lock." he stated fondly, remembering all the times she tried to lock him out of their bedroom when she was mad at him. This resulting in a full clip of bullets being unloaded in his face.

Alucard spent all his spare time trying to coax the tomb to open. Slowly the shield around the sarcophagus began to diminish till it was completely down. _'Master its down, now we can open it.' _he sent the message and in ten minutes, Integra charged into the room with Walter and police girl in tow. They all gathered around it in silence as Alucard did the honor of opening the stubborn tomb. The marble slab hit the ground with a loud **BANG!  
**  
He used shadows to lift the coffin from its stony shell and gently placed it on the flagstones next to it. The coffin itself was an ebony with gold accents running along its creases, forming a cross on top where the raised panels met. Along with the gold were etchings and designs craved all over the body of the structure in royal blue and faded into crimson red. The etchings and cravings depicted vines, spider lilies, snap dragons, and lilies; but the most prominent design were roses and their thorny vines. The whole design was done to be the roses were the main attraction and the other flowers were hidden and subtly hinted; but overall beautiful.

"She always did love flowers, roses were her favorite. Had them all over the place." Alucard commented softly, reminiscing as he stared at the craftsmanship he himself ordered for his bride. When he tried to reach out to trace the designs; a burst of light issued from the coffin, filling the entire room with white blinding light. After five seconds it receded to the two new figures in the room. The newcomers were two little girls around the age of ten and looked to be twins, but had the appearance of night and day. One had short black hair with ghostly pale skin and vermillion eyes. Her attire was a dress consisting of red, black, and white while the other girl was her sister's opposite with white hair, blue eyes, a dress of white, red and black. The only thing in their outfit they shared was the red ribbon in their hair and the black ballet flats on their feet.

Their most peculiar feature was the one white curved horn that sat on the opposite sides of the girls' heads. It gave the distinction of them being halves of a whole. They sat on the sides of the coffin, carrying tall black tridents; ready to defend it from anything.

**Alucard**

_'Ah, so she installed security. Smart girl 3 ' _I thought as I gazed at the two new entities in the room that was currently silent due to shock. They looked familiar but I couldn't place why until a fragment surfaced from my memories.

~Maru and Mieka will protect it... ~ 

Jolted out of my thoughts, I looked closer at them and realized who they were. "Maru... Mieka." I stated, causing everyone including the twins as I took a step forward. They took a defensive stance before taking a look at me, causing both of their jaws to drop and stance slacken. After a minute of bewilderment; they came running until halting in front of me, looks of astonishment and joy on their faces. "Master, Master!" they shouted as they ran.

**Integra**

The light was blinding as it engulfed the whole room, causing us to shield our eyes and turn away. When it faded, it revealed a pair of what looked like twins around the age of ten. Their style was the opposite of each other as well as the placement of their single white horn. The only things that was identical were the tridents they carried and the incentive of protecting that box. "Maru... Mieka." Alucard suddenly said, taking a step forward; drawing both of their attention to him. 'What's going on?' I think as I watch the three watched each other; the twins' faces blank as they took a look at my servant.

After a few moments they ran over to him, yelling "Master, Master!" before stopping in front of him. 'What!?' I'm stunned silent as police girl voices my thought; "What!?" police girl shouts as the twins glomped him into a hug. They only reach to around his waist while mewling happily like kittens. "These are Maru and Mieka, they are entities or spirits that my wife enlisted to guard her coffin wherever it is. She was always cautious when it came to precious things." he said while petting their heads with a look a fondness.

**3rd pov**

Walter, Integra, and Seras were all stunned as they digested this new information and watched the scene in front of them. Many things were happening and changing since they found the tomb, mostly Alucard who's been going down memory lane. "Mistress said to stay with her when she's gone or until master comes back." Maru stated, looking up at the elder vampire from her vantage point around his waist. Mieka nodded in agreement while burying her face in his middle, almost in a catlike manner. "Can we just open the coffin already?" Sir Hellsing said, exasperated by the events of the day.

The twins stopped cuddling their master to look at the platinum-blonde woman before glancing back at each other. They held each others' gaze for a moment, silently communicating between each other before turning their heads to face the suited woman. "You can't, it won't open." Mieka stated, looking at the bespectacled woman with a blank look,almost trance-like. "And why not?" Seras asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "Mistress won't allow it." Mieka answered, with Maru following up "It'll only open at night, on a full moon."


	5. Chapter 4

**3rd pov**

The room went still as the words left her lips. Everyone was stunned and in shock that the coffin's inhabitant was controlling everything and at the openings time limit. It was past four in the afternoon, closing in on five and night would not fall until seven-thirty. Also the full moon was near the end of the month while they were still near the beginning. The group was feeling more discouraged and stressed with the facts.

_'Hmmm... wonder if I could speed things up?' _thought the No Life King while saying out loud "Maru, Meika, you think I could do something?" The twins thought about it since they never thought that their master would try to alter their mistress' instructions. They've witnessed the master changing their mistress' mind from time to time when she was still around, but never in her slumber. They looked back up at the elder vampire, "We don't know, maybe it could work. Mistress doesn't like to be disturbed and didn't anticipate this." Maru answered thoughtfully. Meika agreed, thinking of the possibilities of this plan as well as its consequences.

"Mistress might get angry and do something though." Meika stated to Maru, concern written on her small face.

**Maru**

Meika stated a good point, mistress may have been calm, kind, and level-headed; but she was also known for her temper and bloodlust that rivaled master's in war. After considering the outcome of decisions, I turned to master "Master, you could persuade her, but I don't know how it'll go." Then the intimidating woman spoke "Well then, that's settled. Alucard will go try to contact and convince her to open it sooner." I didn't really like that woman for talking to master like that and by the looks of it, Meika doesn't either; though that might be fear with it too. I sent the lady a glare before grabbing Meika's hand and pulled her back toward mistress' coffin.

**3rd pov**

The twins were silent as Integra and Walter discussed ways of speeding up the opening. Since they knew that modern technology and resources didn't work, they were trying to think of other alternatives. Then Alucard asked "Maru, Meika, you think I could do something?" This caught everyone's attention, causing them to turn toward the male vampire and twins. after a few moments the twins responded with an unsure maybe.

"Well then, that's settled. Alucard will try to contact and convince her to open it sooner." Integra said, completely ignoring the heated glare she was getting from a dark-haired little girl. The twins moved back toward the coffin of their beloved mistress. Alucard gave an exasperated look toward his master, knowing his wife's personality. "Master...if you knew my wife, then you'd know that she's famous at being stubborn as well as cunning in battle. Once she has her mind set on something, she'll stop at nothing to get it accomplished." Alucard sighed as he rubbed his forehead with a gloved hand while remembering some of their disagreements.

The woman looked up at the undead with a look that said **'just-do-it-or-eat-lead' **and turned to ascend the stairs. The elder vampire just sighed, not liking the task he was just commanded to do with the knowledge he possessed about the dormant vampire. "Master, Master! Why does that lady treat you like that? She should be punished for it!" shouted Meika with Maru behind her, nodding her head in agreement. Alucard was surprised by the little light counter-part's outburst, knowing she's the shy quiet one of the pair. Getting over it, he explained how Sir Hellsing was his master and what happened to lead up to it during the past centuries.

**Alucard**

Its been a week since the twins came and I still haven't opened or even attempted to approach my wife's coffin. The twins have been lending a hand to the staff and Walter to pass the time and all I've been doing is sitting and staring at the damn black box! _'I'm pathetic...' _I think as I sit yet again next to my queen's bed. Every time I try to even think of a starter, the past and the guilt, and the grief hit me and all I can do is wallow.

_'That's it! I'm done being a spineless worm!' _I shout in my head, motivating me to stand and start to circle. As I circle, I run my hand along the carvings and let the words flow from my mouth and subconscious.

"I have missed thee my love. I regret that I haven't found you sooner, but I have never forgotten you. After I put you in that chamber, I had to lead them away so they wouldn't find you and cause any more damage. I have longed to gaze at your beautiful face, look in your eyes and feel your warmth.  
I have been imprisoned for most of my existence by a hunter named Abraham Van Hellsing and bound to his family until his bloodline ends. I have been unfaithful to you and for that I'm sorry and beseech you for it. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you back in Hungary, but I promise to protect you if you'll rise early."

I stopped at the foot of the coffin when it slid to open at the corner. Thinking that I would be able to open it the rest of the way. I put my hand in the gap only to have it crush my hand as it closed.

After recovering from the shock, "Okay... I deserved that." I said grudgingly, knowing that that was the least she could do to me. "Please love, I wish to see your face, your eyes; I long to hear you soft voice, listen to your sweet singing. To feel your lips upon mine, I miss everything about you _mae drago, _my heart, my queen." I pleaded as I knelt and leaned against her resting place while clutching my frozen heart in my chest.

**3rd pov**

It was quiet for a moment before a breeze came out of nowhere and started to tousle his dark locks, almost like a summer breeze; but it was autumn and the room was filled with the scent of roses. Then a loud **creak **and air releasing reverberated around the subterranean chamber. Alucard looked at the lid to find that it had been raised to allow opening. _'I'll take that as a yes.' _he thought as he was enveloped in shadows to report the new occurrence.

It was evening when everyone was assembled in the vampire queen's chamber. The humans were lined against the walls as a safety precaution while the twins stood at the head and foot of the stone structure while the elder vampire stood at its side. "Open it." commanded Sir Hellsing as she stood in-between Walter and Pip. Alucard complied as he slid the rest of the coffin's lid off, causing a loud **THUD **echo. What greeted them was a shock to all; inside was a fully-preserved body of the vampire queen, Lacie Anastasia Baskerville Tepes Dracul.

#####################################################

mae drago= my dear in Romanian


	6. Chapter 5

**3rd pov**

The queen of vampires didn't look a day over twenty and gave the appearance of sleep if it wasn't for the black wound in her chest. The silence was heavy as everyone gazed upon the queen of the undead for the first time in centuries. The first to make a move were the twins as they checked their mistress of any changes that may have happened during the ages. The second was Alucard who stepped closer to kneel next to her stony bed, taking a closer inspection of her. Sir Hellsing was circling the trio, looking from every angle at the ancient.

"Remarkable, she is perfectly preserved. No signs of deterioration or any physical changes like when I found Alucard in that cell as a girl." she stated in wonder, having not a clue as to how it was done. The others were equally as curious to how it came to be and the history of the woman.

**Alucard**

I knelt before my queen, not truly believing that this was she and that she was really here. I leaned in closer to see that she has some white strands of hair in her dark mane and that her skin had turned into a dry paper texture. The edges of her wound as well looked like they were ready to crumble and cave in at the slightest touch or breathe. I heard my master's comment about her preservation as well as everyone else's unspoken question about the past. The twins had finished their inspection awhile ago and were standing on either side at the casket, waiting for further orders or something to happen in my opinion.

I reached over to slide my finger across her pale pink lips, catching on of her fangs and nicking it to allow a drop of blood to fall. As it slid into her mouth, the effects happened immediately, allowing her skin to become like real skin again and the white hairs to become their original black glory. Finally able to touch her without worry; I caressed her cheek, wishing for her to open her eyes and see her smile. Giving my love one last smile, I stood and turned to the assembled members of the expedition that brought her back to me and said "I'm guessing that you want to know about her and how she got this way."

My master stepped forward and said with a sharp curious glint in her eye "Yes, I think an explanation is in order. Don't you agree everyone?" Everyone nodded, especially Police-girl. I sighed and nodded, motioning everyone upstairs.

**3rd pov**

They were all in Sir Hellsing's office - Sir Hellsing in her chair, Walter standing behind her, Pip and Seras on the loveseat; and Alucard was seated in one of the wing-backed chairs with his legs crossed and fingers intertwined. A hard look was plastered across his face, not totally comfortable with talking about is past. When everyone settled in, Integra said "You may begin." With a long sigh he started "It first started with..."

###########################################

cover is a picture of her


	7. NOTICE

**FIRST OF ALL- THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

**THIS IS AN APOLOGY 4 BEING GONE FROM THIS STORY 4 SOOOO LONG, BUT I HAVE A REASON 4 IT. THE REASON IS THAT I HAD LOST THE ORIGINAL MANUSCRIPT TO THIS STORY AND ALL THE CALCULATIONS AND STORY LINE WAS IN THAT NOTEBOOK. I WAS LOOKING 4 IT THE ENTIRE TIME DURING THE UNOFFICIAL HIATUS, BUT I FINALLY FOUND IT AT LAST! SO I'M GOING 2 HVE TO GT REINTRODUCED TO THE STORY AND HOPEFULLY WILL UPDATE SOON.**


End file.
